Open Book
by OrthoGoddess831
Summary: Arizona loves escaping to the library to read. It's the one place where she can forget about all of life's distractions. What happens when a gorgeous woman becomes her new distraction? AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is just a little something to help me get back into the writing groove. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I love reading books. Romance, mystery, fiction, biographies, it doesn't matter, I'll read them all. Hell, I have even been known to read the dictionary occasionally. Strange I know, but that's just who I am. It's who I've always been.

Reading books always was and still is my first choice of entertainment. Growing up I was the nerdy kid who would rather sit against a tree with a good book than play tag with the other kids at recess. In high school, I was labeled as a geek, which considering some of the labels the other girls had, I was actually fine with.

During college, I read. During medical school, I read. During my internship and residency, I found the time. And now instead of constantly being in front of a computer screen or on my cell phone, I go to the library and read. Which is what I am doing now, actually. Well I'm _trying_ to read but I keep getting distracted.

I keep getting distracted by _her._

For about a week now this mystery woman has been coming into the library, reading the spines of books in the same section, and after picking one she sits on the floor and leans against the bookshelf while she reads and writes in her notebook.

For about a week now this mystery woman has been coming into the library and has been distracting me. Okay, maybe distracting isn't the right word. The right word would be more like captivating me.

After re-reading the same sentence of my book for the sixth time, I slowly raise my eyes up and glance at the woman. From the chair I am sitting on, I have the perfect view of the bookshelf she always chooses her books from and then sits against.

I gently lay my book down on my lap and watch as she pulls her long black hair up into a ponytail and goes back to looking through the books on the shelf. God, her hair is gorgeous. The lights of the library make her dark hair shine and it looks so soft. So so soft. I bet it would feel so good just running my fingers through it. Then maybe trail my fingers over her soft caramel skin…

Shit, I'm drooling. Like actually drooling over this woman. Pull it together, Arizona. I roll my eyes and wipe the side of my mouth before clearing my throat and going back to reading my book. It's official, I am that creepy stalker in the library that everyone wants to avoid.

Okay focus on the words.

I can hear a rustling sound coming from the direction of the gorgeous woman.

The words Arizona, focus on them.

There's that sound again.

Ugh, just read the book, stalker!

I wonder if she found the book she is looking for yet.

Damn it!

I lay my book back down on my lap and casually glance at the woman one more time and when I do I can feel my mouth drop open and my eyes widen.

She is… dancing? That's new.

She has earbuds in and she is dancing as she is looking through the books. Her movements are subtle but very _very_ sexy. Her beautifully curvy hips are moving side to side slowly and just watching them makes my heart speed up. I can feel the familiar burn in my lower stomach. I cross my legs tighter as I run my eyes over every inch of her delicious body. I can feel my center pulse and I know I am becoming painfully aroused but I can't look away. Right now we are the only ones in this section of the library and it's like she is dancing just for me.

My eyes roam over the sexy swell of her breasts that probably feel as good as they look, up to her long neck that I would love to run my mouth over, and finally her unbelievably soft looking lips. I lick my own as I watch her mouth silently say the words to the song she is listening to.

Suddenly her lips stop moving and they form the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen. And holy shit, her teeth! Even from a distance I can see how pearly white they are.

Wait… What is she smiling at like that? Or who?

Feeling an irrational surge of jealousy course through me, I flick my eyes up to meet hers and I am met with soulful brown eyes staring right at… me?

She is looking at me! No, correction, she is _smiling_ at me! She is smiling at me and she caught me staring at her. Oh god, smile back. Smile back, damn it!

I manage what must look like a very painful expression because the next thing I know her smile falters slightly and she goes back to looking at the books.

Before I know what I'm doing, I slam my book closed and walk as quickly as I can to the other side of the library. I turn into an empty section and just stand there staring at the different book titles, not really reading them, just staring and trying to figure out where smooth, sexy, get all the ladies, Arizona went and why I was now stuck with creepy, library stalker who can't even smile, Arizona.

That's it, I can't ever come back here.

* * *

I can't believe I am doing this. After what happened yesterday I told myself I would never come back to this library. I was going to become one of those people who read all of their books on a tablet. And yet, here I am. Standing one shelf over from where the sexy woman is currently sitting.

Today is the day that I am going to start a conversation with her. Normally with any other woman in the span of a week I would have started a conversation with her, went out on a date with her, and had her in my bed. With _this_ woman, though… I will be lucky if I can even say hi to her. There is something… different about her. When I first saw her, I felt like I recognized her. It was like the feeling you get when you see someone you haven't seen in a long time and you are trying to figure out if it's really them or not. It's like that, but I know that I have never met this woman before because there is no way in hell I would have ever forgot her.

Okay. Game time, Robbins. Turn on the charm.

I take one last deep breath and turn the corner. As soon as I am standing in the same section she is sitting in, I immediately turn around and walk away.

Yeah, the good old Robbins Charm. Never fails.

I roll my eyes and run my fingers through my hair one last time before I turn the corner once again and start walking down the section she is in. I watch as she reads something in the thick book sitting on her legs before leaning over slightly so she can write in the notebook laying on the floor beside her. I can't help but smile at the look of concentration on her face and the small tip of her tongue that is sticking out. Cute.

As if she heard my thoughts, her head snapped up and turned in my direction, a small smirk forming on her lips when she sees me.

How does a person breathe again?

I watch as she silently mouths the words "thank you" before she looks back down to her book.

Oh. My. God.

I said she was cute _out loud_?!

Resisting the very strong urge to run, I close my eyes and take another deep breath. Enough is enough. I am Arizona Robbins and I _do not_ get shaken this easily. Yes, she is a stunningly beautiful woman and yes there is something different about her, but I _will_ talk to her without making a fool out of myself. Well… an even bigger fool out of myself anyway.

Opening my eyes, I see her still reading her book with a small smile. Ignoring the butterflies, I turn my attention to the bookshelf she is sitting against and slowly make my way towards her while pretending to be looking for a book.

As I'm looking at the books I can't help but notice that this section is dedicated to surgery. Orthopedic Surgery specifically. 'Case Files of Orthopedic Surgery', 'Innovative Techniques in Orthopedics', 'Operative Approaches in Orthopedic Surgery.'

She has to work in medicine. Ortho Nurse? No, Ortho Surgeon. Definitely a surgeon. Badass Sexy Ortho Goddess that would look oh so hot breaking some bones in the OR.

Shaking myself out of my daydreams about this woman expertly handling a bone saw, I notice that I am getting closer to her so I quickly grab the first book I see and open it pretending to read.

If you asked me to tell you what word I was staring at right now I wouldn't be able to tell you. The only thing I can focus on is the sound of her pen scribbling on paper. I'm trying to focus on the words on the page so I can ask her opinion on something but suddenly I lack the ability to read.

Just as I recognize the word 'the' I hear the sexiest voice I have ever heard. I turn towards her and look down. She is speaking to you, Arizona, pay attention!

"I- I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Why did I just whisper that sentence like it was a part of foreplay?

I hear her laugh and it is like music to my ears. I so need to make her laugh again.

"I asked if that was a really interesting book. You were staring at the page like you were trying to set it on fire."

I can't help but laugh softly. If only she knew what I was _really_ thinking about. "It _is_ very interesting actually." I have no idea what book this is so I flip the book closed and read the title. Huh, now that _is_ interesting. "I am just doing some research on Pediatric Orthopedic Surgery." I smile as I show her the book title.

Her smile widens and I can't help but notice how sparkly her eyes are. Her eyes are so dark and mysterious and yet so open. How does she do that?

"Are you Peds or Ortho?"

"Peds. I love helping the tiny humans." I can't help but speak with pride.

Her smile softens as she moves her notebook to the other side of her and pats the floor inviting me to sit. "What's wrong with the tiny human you are doing research for?"

I mentally scan a list of my patients, tying to remember if I have any with orthopedic issues as I sit down next to her. My mind flashes to the young boy who was recently admitted to the hospital. He wasn't _my_ patient specifically but that didn't mean I couldn't do research on the type of surgery he needed, right? "He needs an intramedullary rod put into his femur."

I can't help but notice how her eyes light up at the mention of the procedure. "I just preformed that surgery on a patient of mine last week. I could answer any questions you have, if you want."

Her smile. That is what will kill me.

Before I can answer, she sticks out her hand. "I'm Callie by the way, Dr. Callie Torres."

I take her hand and immediately gasp at the feel of her hand in mine. Her smile quickly turns back into a smirk at my reaction and I can feel the blush slowly make its way up my neck and onto my cheeks. Clearing my throat, I shake her hand firmly. "Dr. Arizona Robbins."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Robbins." Callie practically purrs as she lets go of my hand and picks the book up off of my lap and begins to flip through.

I think I just had an orgasm, but I'm not sure. The combination of her sexy voice, sultry stare, and the back of her hand brushing my inner thigh when she took the book made my core clench a few times involuntarily. I am soaked and she barely had to do anything. I am in trouble.

"The p- pleasure is definitely mine, Dr. Torres." I watch as she flips a few more pages of my book before looking up at her profile and smile. "So, what hospital do you work at?"

"Seattle Grace." She looks up at me and smiles and suddenly I am very aware of how close we are. "What hospital do you work at?"

"Mercy West." I can't help the smirk that forms on my lips because I know what she is about to say by the mischievous look that flashes in her eyes.

"Ah. You work at Mercy Death? The hospital that wants to be Seattle Grace but never will be? Is that the one you are talking about?"

"Yes, smartass." We both laugh as I softly punch her shoulder. "That is the hospital I work at. Unfortunately."

"So how did you end up working there?" Callie asks with a smile, her eyes letting me know that she is genuinely interested in what I have to say.

"When I moved out here I applied to every hospital in the area. I really wanted Seattle Grace." I glare at her and we both start laughing. "All of the hospitals that I applied to offered me positions in the their pediatrics department but Mercy West offered me _Head_ of Pediatrics and well, I couldn't turn it down."

She nods her head in understanding. "But now that you know what the hospital is like…"

"I wish I _did_ turn them down." I nod my head too as I finish her sentence. "But I made a commitment and I still have another year there before I can even think about leaving."

I smile when I feel Callie nudge my shoulder with her own. My smile grows when I turn my head to look at her and she winks at me. "And when your year is up, what hospital are you going to transfer to?"

"Hmmm." I tap my finger on my chin playfully, pretending to think about it. We both laugh when she is the one to softly punch my shoulder.

Just as I am about to respond, her pager that is resting on her hip starts vibrating. She gives me an apologetic smile as she grabs the pager and I give her an understanding one.

"I'm sorry, Arizona but I have to go." She sighs as she places her pager back on her hip and starts to collect her things. "911. A pretty bad car accident and a lot of broken bones that need to be fixed."

"I get it. Go be an awesome surgeon." I say with a forced smile that hopefully Callie can't see through as I stand up with her.

I watch as Callie puts her book back on the shelf and her notebook in her bag and without any hesitation, grabs my hand and starts writing on it with a smile on her face that causes a genuine smile to form on my lips.

"What are you-"

"There" She says as she puts her pen in her bag and blows on the fresh ink on my palm. I have to close my eyes briefly to stop myself from taking those plump lips with my own. When I open my eyes again she is looking at me with a knowing smirk. "Now you have my number."

"I-" But I can't finish my sentence. The only thing I can do is watch her back away, bright smiles on both of our faces.

She shrugs and laughs softly. "You know, in case you have any questions about that intramedullary rod."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay so this chapter is going to leave you with some questions but don't worry, they will all be answered. :) Enjoy** **!**

* * *

"Who has you smiling like that?"

"God, Teddy!" I can't help but yell as I place my hand over my now rapidly beating heart and watch as Teddy places her lunch tray next to mine.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were in your own pretty pink bubble with your cellphone and didn't hear me say your name like five times." She smirks as she sits down and picks up her sandwich. "So, like I was saying, who has you smiling like that?"

"Who says I was smiling?" I shrug my shoulders as I try to casually sneak a glance at my phone's screen, hoping I see the little blue light that indicates a new text message.

"Really? We're doing this then?"

Confused, I look back up at Teddy. "Doing what?"

"This." She says with a smirk.

Before I even realize what is happening, Teddy quickly reaches across the table and grabs my phone. "Hey, what the hell, Teddy?!" I lunge for my phone, but Teddy is quick and she is already standing at the other side of the table tapping away on my phone.

"Give me my phone, Altman." I warn her as I stand up from the table.

"Who is Callie Torres?"

"Teddy, you don't want to look through those messages…" I start making my way around the table before she can scroll through my messages.

She mock gasps and looks up at me with a smirk. "Is Dr. Arizona Robbins… _sexting_?" She whispers the last part so only we can hear, because we both know that every other Doctor in this cafeteria are probably watching us like hawks. The gossip never ends at Mercy Death.

As I finally make my way around the table so I am standing in front of her, I silently hold out my hand for my phone and raise my eyebrows. I can't help but smirk at the look on her face as she scrolls through the rest of my texts to Callie.

Wait for it…

"Oh my god!"

I laugh as she throws my phone into my hand and quickly takes her seat and drops her head on the table.

"I told you."

"I just saw parts of you that a best friend should _not_ ever see."

I smile as I sit back down and take a bite of my salad, waiting for Teddy to get over the shock of seeing my naked upper half.

"Are you at least being safe?"

I can't help but choke on a piece of lettuce. "I- I'm sorry, but _what_ did you just say." I manage to get out through my coughing.

I watch with disbelief on my face as Teddy slowly raises her head. "Ya know…" She moves her hands around and leans forward. "Are you using… lady protection during you- your sexy times?"

"Really, Teddy? Did you just say 'lady protection?'" I don't even bother to hide my laugh at _that_ one.

My laugh quickly turns into an excited gasp though when I see a flash of blue coming from my phone. Quickly grabbing it off the table, I swipe my thumb across the screen. I can't help but smile when I see the new text from Callie.

 **Callie:** _How about you come over to my place and I will cook for you? Does that sound like an acceptable date to you, Doctor? ;) Oh and that last picture you sent made me spit water all over myself in front of my residents. I hope your sexy self is happy._

 **Arizona:** _Dinner at yours sounds amazing, Callie. :)_ _What are you going to make for me? And I told you to look at that picture in private. You only have yourself to blame for the water spitting. ;)_

My smile widens as I set my phone down on the table and glance up to see Teddy smiling at me. I know that she is just trying to be a good friend and make sure that I am safe… even if it means being nosy as hell.

"To answer your question, no I am not using _dental dams,_ or 'lady protection', as you so eloquently put it because Callie and I haven't had sex yet." But my God, I wish we had.

"Really?" Teddy didn't even bother hiding the completely surprised tone from her voice.

"Look, I know my track record with women has been…"

"Hello my name is Arizona, wanna have sex?"

We both laugh at her comment as I slap her shoulder. "Exactly. But Callie is so different, Teds. I like her. I mean I really _really_ like her. So we are taking it slow. Whatever we could have between us, I don't want to ruin it by moving too fast."

"And sexting isn't going too fast?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Theodora. Just because I want to take things slow with Callie doesn't mean I'm not still me." We both laugh at the comment. "We have been… whatever we are" Note to self; ask Callie to define our relationship without scaring her off. "for almost a month now and I _needed_ something and she is one of those 'give to receive people' so we have been sending…"

At that piece of information, Teddy starts to gag earning another shoulder slap from me as we fall into another round of giggles. When we calm down, Teddy smiles at me in _that_ way. That way that tells me she is about to get all serious and motherly. My smile quickly turns into a scowl as I lean away from her.

"Oh stop, Arizona. I'm just happy to see you smiling like this again. I feel like I haven't seen your dimples in…"

And just like that, all of my happiness disappears as I finish her sentence. "One year, two months, ten days," I glance at my watch briefly before looking back up at a now sad looking Teddy. "and three hours? Give or take?"

"Arizona…"

"No, no." I hold my hand up and shake my head before making sure I have a smile on my face that makes my dimples pop. "I'm good. I am in a good place right now and I'm not going to slip back to where I was." My fake smile quickly turns genuine when I once again notice a blue light coming from my phone. "I promise."

Picking up my phone, I quickly open Callie's text message.

 **Callie:** _I'm making food. That's all you need to know right now. :P Oh and just for future reference, when you tell me to look at a picture of you in private it means I have no choice but to open it ASAP no matter where I am. ;)_

I can't help the sigh that escapes, making me sound like a teenager with her first crush, but what can I say, I really like this woman.

Just as I am about to respond, another text from Callie comes through.

 **Callie:** _How much longer are you going to be eating lunch?_

How does she know I'm eating lunch? I never told her... wait.

Feeling excitement bubble up in my chest, I snap my head up and start looking around the crowded cafeteria.

"What's wrong?"

"Start looking for a sexy Latina, Teds."

"I don't need to. There she is."

"I don't like that tone, Teddy." I mumble as I turn my head in the direction she is pointing in.

My heart sinks as I see Callie standing by the doors to the cafeteria talking to the devil. A lot of people also call her Lauren Boswell. I notice how Callie's eyes glance at me a couple of times and I am standing up in a heartbeat.

"Better go get your girl."

"She's not my girl… yet."

I start making my way over to Callie as quickly as possible, carefully weaving in and out of the other people standing in my way. After what feels like an hour, I finally reach them, catching the tail end of their conversation, and I have no problem interrupting Lauren.

"Callie, hey." Damn it, can I kiss her? What are the social standards for greeting the person that you have gone on six dates with/send half naked photos too/flirt with shamelessly/make out with when you are together?

"Hi." Callie whispers to me like that word is our own little secret as she smiles so warmly at me I can actually feel it. And just like that my smile grows bigger than I think it ever has been and I forget my internal struggles. I can feel myself melting as soon as she wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls me in for the contact that I had been craving since this morning. I easily slip my arms around her waist and pull her against me tightly and rest my head on her chest. Yeah, I am definitely loving this 4 inch height difference.

All too soon, Callie is pulling back. I can't stop the pout that forms on my lips and Callie just chuckles before she quickly brings her hands up to frame my face and pulls me in for a chaste kiss.

Wait… what?!

"What?" She asks with amusement in her voice as she runs her thumbs over my wrinkled eyebrows.

"I missed the kiss. It was too fast."

Hearing Callie's laughter turns my pout into a small smile and just as she is about to lean in and give me what is sure to be a slow, deep, breathtaking, orgasm inducing kiss, I hear the most annoying sound in the world.

"How long have you two been together?"

After sharing a look, Callie and I slowly pull apart and turn to face Lauren. Her smile is so fake it makes me wonder why she is even bothering with it at all.

"Well, we uh- we aren't… actually together." Those words feel so wrong in my mouth.

"Yet." Callie gently nudges my shoulder while keeping her attention on Lauren.

Smiling this big causes some serious cheek pain.

Lauren slowly begins to smirk and something inside of me wants to hit her with a brick. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, you two seem like a couple. With the hugging and the kissing."

In this moment I want nothing more than to be able to tell Lauren, to tell anyone really, that Callie and I are a couple, but I don't know what we are. The past month of going on dates and sharing kisses and cuddles have been great, but I _need_ more. Seriously, I _need_ to talk to Callie about this.

"Dr. Calliope Torres!"

At the sound of the Chief of Surgery's voice, all three of us turn our heads to look at the man approaching us but only looking directly at Callie like she is a piece of meat. Oh… that's no good.

And I'm sorry but… _Calliope?_

Just add that to the list of things I need to talk to her about.

"Chief Daniels." Callie responds with mild disgust. I don't even care if my smirk is showing.

"How is my favorite Orthopedic Surgeon? Have you had a tour of the hospital before your surgery?" He asks with a greasy smile as he puts his arm around Callie.

Nope. No allowed.

"Uh- no sir, I have not had a tour yet." Callie says as she awkwardly moves out from under his arm.

"Actually." I have to fight the strong urge to roll my eyes when I hear Lauren's voice. "I was just about to give her-"

"Over to me." Hey, I couldn't help it. It just came out. "I will be giving Dr. _Calliope_ Torres a tour of the hospital before her _surgery_." I smile as sweetly as I can at Chief Daniels however, I make sure to glare at Callie a couple of times.

"Excellent, Dr. Robbins. And thank you, Dr. Torres for coming in on such short notice. Our Ortho department is… lacking the talented attendings that Seattle Grace has. For now anyway."

Nice try, Chief.

Making sure to give one last forced smile at the Chief while completely ignoring Lauren, I quickly grab Callie by her arm and pull her out of the cafeteria doors. We are walking down the hallway in silence for a couple of minutes and I know that I have to be the one to break it because Callie thinks she is in trouble. I can't help but laugh causing her to look at me.

"Okay so three things. Number one, your name is Calliope?" I glance at her with a smile to let her know that I'm really not mad at her about anything, just curious.

She smiles back, relieved, before answering. "Yeah. I'm not really a big fan of Greek Mythology, but my Mom is. That's how I got my name. I never told you what my full name is because I don't like it."

"Calliope." I whisper her name seductively as I run my hand from the top of her bicep, slowly down her forearm, and finally interlace our fingers at just the tips. "Hmmm, I like it." I can see her swallow hard and I can't hid the smirk that forms on my lips.

"Okay, I suddenly don't know why I ever hated my name."

We both laugh as we continue down the hallway, our barely interlaced fingertips swinging slightly.

"Number two, you are doing a surgery here today and didn't tell me?"

"Well, like Chief Daniels said, it was a last minute thing. As in, he called me three hours ago and asked me to do the procedure, last minute thing."

I can't help but sigh. "Yeah, that's Mercy West for you. How did you get to be the lucky one to come preform a last minute surgery?"

"Well, they asked for the best so…"

"Right, right. So _obviously_ they would send you."

"Obviously."

We both start laughing as we turn the corner and I lead her into the attending's locker room. As we are about to walk through the door she uses our connection to stop me from going in. When I turn to look at her she has the biggest smirk on her face.

"I'm pretty sure that your Chief wanted me to see the hospital… not a naked Dr. Robbins."

I can't help but laugh as I pull her towards me. When the front of our bodies touch, I run my hands up her arms as she wraps her own around my waist. We both shiver slightly. What I wouldn't give to feel her shiver as I make her orgasm.

"What has you blushing so hard?" She whispers, bringing me out of my daydreams of a very naked Calliope.

"Oh nothing." I smile at her innocently. "And we are going into this locker room because as much as I like staring at you in this gorgeous, tight, sexy, black dress that I am slightly mad at you for wearing because I know you are just teasing me, _you_ have a surgery to preform and something tells me you would rather go into the OR with scrubs than this." I slowly run my hands back up her arms and then down her deliciously curvy sides and finally over her stomach. I can't help but notice her eyes turn that dark shade of brown, almost black, just like they do when we are in the middle of a particularly heated make out session.

Calliope clears her throat before giving me a mock glare. "Who is teasing who?"

We both laugh as I take her hand and pull her into the locker room. "Come on, let's get you changed into some sexy light green scrubs."

"Wait, what was your third thing?"

I look at her for a second trying to figure out what she is talking about and then it clicks. The status of our relationship is my third thing Calliope, but maybe we can save that talk for later.

"What are you cooking me for that dinner tomorrow night?"

With a roll of her eyes and a gorgeous smile on her lips, she playfully pushes me into the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ready for another chapter?! Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Wow… look at those hands work.

God, she just snapped that bone right back into place with just her _hands._ Her strong, sexy hands that would be able to make me feel so many good things. I bet she can go at it hard and fast without taking a single break.

Oh _god._

I can feel a shiver run up and down my spine at the thought and I casually look around the OR gallery to see if anyone noticed.

Nope. No one is looking at me and do you know why? Because they are all looking at my amazing… umm, Dr. Torres? …preform an awesome surgery. Or would it be more of a badass surgery?

Calliope is badass. God, just _look_ at her!

Oooh now that drill is definitely badass.

As I watch Calliope expertly test the drill before it makes contact with the patient, I can't help but lean forward in my seat slightly trying to get a better look. Just as she is about to start drilling, my view of her is blocked by light green scrubs. I look up, trying to keep my expression at a low level of annoyance, preparing to politely ask this person to move the hell out of my way when I see who the light green scrubs belong to.

 _Great._

"Hello, Dr. Robbins." Something in Lauren's tone when she says those words makes my skin crawl.

Screw low level of annoyance and politeness. Giving her nothing more than a quick glare, I subtly slide over into the seat next to where I was sitting.

When Calliope comes back into view, I watch as she hands the drill back to the nurse. Damn it! I missed all the drill action! How is she that quick?!

Hmm, I wonder if she can be that quick at _other_ activities…

Just as I am about to get lost in my thoughts about Calliope, I hear a scoff coming from somewhere over to the right.

"Really mature, Arizona." Lauren says as she takes the seat I was just sitting in. "I am just trying to be nice to you. You still know what the word nice means, right? You know, the thing you used to be before the accident-"

I hold up my hand in her direction, effectively cutting her sentence off, and close my eyes briefly to collect my emotions. I don't want to go back to that place. Not here, not now. When I open my eyes again, I lock my gaze with Calliope's movements and slowly lower my hand into my lap. I watch her preform her surgery for a few seconds, letting just the sight of her calm me and bring me back to the present. I can feel Lauren's eyes on me, waiting for me to start talking.

"I-" Deep breath, Arizona. Just watch Calliope and talk. Shaking my head, I try again. "You do not get to talk to me about what happened." I whisper through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, no one does, Arizona."

"Because I don't trust anyone enough to talk about it!"

Realizing that I pretty much just screamed that, I look at the other people in the gallery and offer them a small, apologetic smile before looking back at Calliope.

After a few moments of silence and only the sounds of Calliope's voice coming through the speakers as she talks through her surgery, Lauren moves closer to me and whispers. "You can trust me. I mean we're friends, right?"

I can't help the humorless laugh that comes out as I lean away from her but I make sure to keep my voice low enough so only we can hear what I'm about to say. "Lauren, you and I are not friends. We never have been friends and we never will be. We have never had a conversation that involved topics other than you trying to get into my pants... and those conversations finally stopped after-" my voice catches and a small lump forms in my throat as I feel the sudden onset of a panic attack.

Oh god, no. Not here. Please, not now.

I close my eyes as tight as possible and grab the top pf my scrub pants in what I'm sure must be a death grip, but I need the anchor. I need something to keep me here in this moment and not back… there.

"Alright everyone, great work! We are ready to close this man's badass new leg!"

There it is. My anchor.

I let out a shaky, but very relieved breath, and open my eyes to watch Calliope close her patient's leg. I can feel the sting of a single tear in the corner of my eye and I quickly wipe it away as I clear my throat. Finally turning my attention to Lauren, I pick my sentence up right where I left off. "My point is, you only ever wanted to have sex with me. Then when you found out what happened, you ran in the opposite direction into the many arms of slutty, blonde interns. Which, I am completely happy about because like I have told you many times before, I am not interested in you. And now you start talking to me again after a year of pretending like I don't exist, why? Because you can't stand the fact that the woman down there-" I point my finger in the direction of Calliope as I stand up, preparing to leave with the other people in the gallery. "after only a _month,_ has me wrapped so tightly around her finger that I would have sex with her in the middle of the OR if she wanted to."

Wow that felt good!

Preparing for the snarky comments that are sure to come, I stand up straighter as Lauren stands up in front of me with that annoying smirk on her face. "Arizona, I am surprised at you."

"What are you talking about?" I can feel myself becoming more impatient by the second.

Lauren just continues to smirk as she watches the last of the people in the gallery leave before turning her head and watching Calliope finish her work. "I might not know much about you personally, but I never would have taken you as someone who would be fine with being 'the other woman.'"

Okay, not going to lie, that was so _not_ what I thought she would say.

I watch in stunned silence as she turns back to face me and shakes her head before stepping around me. "Maybe you should ask her about Erica Hahn."

* * *

Erica Hahn.

Why does that name sound so familiar?

Did I go to school with her? Or maybe she worked here for a few years?

Erica Hahn.

Why does that name make me feel slightly nauseous?

Oh yeah. She might be Calliope's girlfriend.

I let out a dull laugh as I rest my head against the wall I am leaning against outside of the attending's locker room. I slowly close my eyes as I think about Calliope and our past month together. I mean no, we are not technically a couple, but it feels like we are. And sure, we are both technically free to date other people, but I know that I definitely don't want to and I thought Calliope felt the same way.

I can feel the frustrated sigh leave my mouth as I open my eyes and push away from the wall. _This_ is why I never liked relationships. They are just too damn messy and confusing.

"Hey, thanks for waiting."

I watch as Calliope walks out of the locker room towards me with a beautiful smile on her face. Normally that smile makes my heart stop and a goofy smile of my own would appear, but now… now for some reason that smile makes my stomach ache a little and all I can manage is a small smile, which I'm sure is not convincing at all.

"Is something wrong?" The concerned tone in Calliope's voice mixed with her soft hands brushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear make my eyes flutter close as I lean into her touch. But then I remember.

Erica Hahn.

My eyes snap open and I clear my throat as I back away from her a little. I can see her smile fade slightly so I make sure to plaster on the best fake smile I can to reassure her. "No, uh- I'm fine, just a little tired. It's been a long day."

"Hmm." Calliope squints her eyes at me and takes a step closer. How can she smell like sugar and vanilla after surgery?

"Yeah it has been a long day. So, does that mean I can take you to my place, order some Chinese, and just lay on the couch and be alone together?"

With the huge smile that she is giving me right now, I want nothing more than to say yes. God, do I want to say yes because what she just described sounds amazing but I know that I have too much on my mind to be good company tonight and right now I just want to escape to my place. The library.

I reach forward and grab one of Calliope's hands with my own. "As awesome as that plan sounds, I just really want to go home and crash. Raincheck?"

I can see how she is trying not to seem disappointed and I'm sure that she could have fooled anyone else into thinking she wasn't because her smile never changed… but her eyes did. They lost the sparkle that they usually have when she smiles big like this. I would know. I spent the last month staring at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Calliope, I'm just-"

"A little tired? No, it's cool, I know how it goes."

"Callie-" I say her name in a pleading tone when she drops my hand and takes a step back. Please don't be mad at me for this. I want to talk to you about what is on my mind but I'm not sure I am ready to hear you possibly lie to me about Erica Hahn and what she is to you.

"Arizona." She says my name with a small laugh. "Seriously, it's fine. But when you are ready to talk and tell me what has the woman who always wants to spend time with me when I ask, no matter what time it is, no matter what we do, and even after she has been on her feet all day working for forty hours, not want to even come over to my apartment and cuddle with a sexy woman and Chinese food, just let me know." With that, I watch as she gives me a small nod and one last smile before she turns around and starts walking away.

Damn it, this woman.

"What am I to you?"

Damn it, my _mouth._

I shut my eyes as tight as I can, hoping that magically, Calliope didn't hear my verbal diarrhea.

When I slowly open one eye, I see her stop in her tracks and turn around to face me. When I notice that she doesn't look upset, just curious, I open my other eye and sigh. I know that I am going to have to explain myself and this is so not going to be fun.

"I mean-" I swallow hard as she starts to walk towards me. "I- I just want to know what I am… to you. What you see me as. Because I know what you are to me, but I want to make sure that we are on the same page here because- because I don't do relationships. I never have. I- I don't like them. But with you, I think I could like them. I really think I would like being in a relationship if it's with you, but they can be so messy and, and, people always end up getting hurt so I just-"

Soft.

Oh my god, _so_ soft.

That's all I feel right now because, Calliope has found the _best_ cure to my verbal diarrhea and that would be her very soft lips on mine.

I lean into her and languidly rest my arms around her neck as she wraps her arms tightly around my waist and pulls me close to her. Her lips gently caress mine with slow, deep kisses, and then with little kisses in between them that never fail to make me smile into her lips. This time is no exception. I can feel my lips turn up into a small smile as we continue to kiss, our pace becoming faster. I tilt my head to the opposite side and so does she and I can feel her smile start to form. Only when our teeth begin to bump and soft laughs are pulled from my chest, does she release my lower lip with a pop and pulls back just enough to look into my eyes.

She trails one of her hands up my body until it is cupping my face and her thumb is softly stroking my cheek bone. "What am I to _you_ , Arizona?"

I take a deep breath as I bring my one hand down to grasp her forearm and my other hand trails down her body until I find her hand and grab it while keeping my eyes locked on her deep brown ones that have that sparkle back in them. "Calliope, to me, you are my girlfriend. So that means I need to know… am I your girlfriend?"

One of the brightest smiles I have ever seen on Calliope forms and lights up her whole face as she laughs. "Yeah, you are. God, for the past month, I assumed you liked what we had going on and you didn't want to complicate that by putting a label on us, so I just went with it until you were ready for more. Do you remember one of the first things you told me?" At my silence, she continues. "You said that you hate relationships. I don't even think you meant to say it, but it just kind of slipped out that one night we were both so tired and we were watching He's Just Not That Into You."

I shrug slightly. "That's called a defense mechanism, Callie. My walls go pretty high up."

"You can demolish those walls, sweetheart." When Calliope notices that I am no longer smiling with her, the playful smile that she has becomes softer. "Seriously, you don't need those defense mechanisms with me."

"I don't?" I raise my eyebrows skeptically and pull away from her. Just far enough away so that we aren't touching.

She sighs. "So I'm guessing that our relationship status isn't the only thing that's bothering you? What happened between the time I walked into the OR and out of it?" Calliope raises her own eyebrows in question and crosses her arms.

I can't help it. I need to know. She called me her girlfriend.

"Who is Erica Hahn?"

At the mention of the woman's name, Calliope's face turns unreadable and she drops her arms down to her sides.

Oh god, she is hesitating. No. No, no, no. She shouldn't be hesitating. She should start laughing and tell me that Erica Hahn is just a friend that is straight and married to a man with ten kids and that she is not at all interested in her and that I am just being crazy.

She is not supposed to hesitate.

When I don't get an answer from her after what feels like an hour of us just staring at each other, I scoff and shake my head as I turn to walk away but not before I softly whisper to her. "I think I'll keep my walls where they are."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I am so happy that you guys are enjoying this story and I hope you continue to. Please leave a review or favorite or follow whatever you want because it is all fuel for me to write faster! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

She hesitated. That's no good.

Sighing for what must be the tenth time in five minutes, I look up to the clock on the wall to check the time. I have been sitting in this library for almost two hours and I have yet to make it past the cover of the book I am holding. I might as well just stop pretending to read.

Closing my eyes and laying my head against the back of the very comfy chair I am sitting in, I let my mind go blank. Well, at least I'm trying to. It's hard to keep my mind quite these days and a certain sexy, amazing, perfect, Latina is currently making it so much harder. And I know that I am stupid for walking away from her without letting her explain, but she should have never hesitated… and she didn't even try to stop me from walking away.

Yeah, this isn't helping my mind be clear.

Okay, just focus on nothing.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Deep breath in…

"Hey."

Heart palpitations.

Hearing her very soft whisper, I open my eyes to look at her without lifting my head from the chair. I take her in and can't help but lick my lips. She is wearing a pair of sweatpants with a zip up hoodie and her hair is pulled back into a very messy and yet very sexy ponytail and I don't think I have ever wanted her more. Huh… the sexy, tussled look on Calliope does it for me just as much, if not more, than the tight, black dress she was wearing earlier. Interesting.

Instead of jumping her right here and now, I take a more… mature approach. "There's no talking in the library." I whisper back to her as I close my eyes once again.

Okay, so not that mature, but whatever. My feelings are hurt here.

As I'm waiting for a response and I don't get one, I can't help but wonder if she actually gave up that easily and walked away. Just as I am about to open my eyes, I feel her hands on my knees as she gently pulls me further down the chair. That's all it takes for me to snap my eyes open as fast as I can and watch her spread my legs apart and kneel in between them. I swallow hard and quickly look around this section of the library we are in just in case she is about to do what I think she is about to do.

She wouldn't right? Not here?

I see her smirk as she runs her hands up and down my upper thighs.

Oh who am I kidding, she so would.

Her eyes drop to my thighs where her hands are now resting and I watch as her smirk turns into a soft smile. We both just sit here for a few minutes; Calliope looking at my legs and me just staring at her face, her hair, everywhere really. After enjoying the silence with her for a few more seconds, I take a deep breath and slowly lift my hands up and rest them on top of hers. Apparently that's what she needed from me to begin talking. She needed some kind of signal to know that I was going to listen to what she had to say.

She should know I always will.

"I have a habit of moving too quickly in relationships." She says in a whisper. I can't help but rub my thumbs over her knuckles, encouraging her to continue. "I move to quickly… I- I skip steps and rush things and ruin relationships. So… at the risk of moving too fast and scaring you off, I am going to tell you something."

I nod my head and keep my eyes soft as Calliope lifts her own up and looks into my eyes before continuing. "I think that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. I also find you to be the most intriguing woman I have ever meet. When I'm with you, I, I, I just want to know everything about you. What's your full name and how did you get it? I mean, I know there _has_ to be a story behind Arizona." I can't help but smile at her words. "What's your favorite color? Do you wear glasses? What's your shoe size? How _many_ shoes do you have? Baths or showers?" She pauses and takes a breath and my smile only grows. "My point is, I want to know you inside and out so I can do everything I can to make you happy and never hurt you. I would _never_ hurt you on purpose, Arizona. If Erica Hahn was anything to me when I met you, I would have ended it with her the second I noticed you watching me dancing right over there."

She points behind her and I can't help but laugh softly as a single tear leaks out the corner of my eye. She reaches up and wipes it away with her thumb and cups my cheek. I can't help but lean into her touch and smile at her. This woman.

"Erica is a Cardio surgeon who used to work at Mercy West for a little while before transferring to Seattle Grace. We worked a case together, became friends and then eventually… more." She whispers the 'more' part slowly and gently as she keeps her eyes locked on mine. I can tell that she is trying not to hurt me and that keeps my eyes on her instead of on the ceiling to keep the tears in. I shouldn't want to cry because everyone has a past, but damn it, I do _not_ want to hear about Calliope's. I prefer to pretend like she doesn't have a past.

"We dated." She continues slowly after I give her a small nod and sniffle. "We didn't date that long. Only for about five months. Then one night, in the middle of the hospital parking lot, we had a really bad fight about a patient and she walked away from me when I wouldn't agree with her. I thought we were just having a really really bad fight. Turns out, her walking away was really her breaking up with me."

My mouth drops open and Calliope chuckles slightly at my reaction. How can someone be stupid enough to walk away from someone as amazing as Calliope?

"Yeah, I know. It took me about three weeks to figure out that I was never going to hear from her again and that we were over. The funny thing is, I wasn't even that upset about losing a girlfriend. I was upset because I lost a best friend. Erica and I always made better friends than lovers and we both knew it. I never really talked about the break up and some rumors started that Erica and I never really did break up, just had a fight… and I guess even a year later they are still going around."

I nod my head as I take in everything that she is saying. I grab both of her hands and hold them in my lap. "So, Erica Hahn is…"

"Nothing to me."

I smile at how quickly Calliope finishes my sentence.

"And… I am…"

"One very _very_ special lady." She winks at me and I can't help but laugh softly as I lean forward and wait for her to close the distance between us.

She tightens her hands around mine and connects our lips in a soft kiss. We don't move our lips against each other's, we just connect. This kiss is about feeling the other. Just feeling her.

I blink my eyes open and smile affectionately as we pull apart.

"So, _now_ can I take you to my place for cuddles and Chinese?" She asks as she shakes my arms a little.

I laugh as I push her to stand up and when we are standing chest to chest, I wrap my arms around her waist and nod my head. "I would really really love that."

"Me too." She smiles and places kiss after kiss after kiss on my lips until I am laughing harder and someone from around the corner shushes us.

We both pull away with smiles on our faces and our fingers tightly interlocked as we turn towards the exit. Just as I am about to take a step forward, she pulls me back. "Seriously, Arizona, are we okay? Do you want to know anything else about, Erica?"

I think for a second as I look into her eyes. I notice how open they are and I know that if I did want to ask questions about her ex, she would gladly answer them all… but the funny thing is, I don't want to. I trust Calliope when she says that Erica means nothing to her and that's all I need.

I trust her.

Wow.

I think I just felt a wall crumbling down.

* * *

"So, I am never eating again." I groan as I put all of my body weight on Calliope. I hear her gasp for breath and I playfully slap her thigh as we both start laughing. She pulls me even tighter against her and places her hands under my shirt and gently on my stomach and starts drawing soft patterns which make my eyes flutter close.

We both just got done eating our weights in Chinese food and are now currently sitting on her couch watching re-runs of Friends… American Bake Off would be too much for us right now. I let out a content sigh as I press my back further into her front and lean my head back onto her shoulder. I hear Calliope groan slightly and I just smile. It was her own fault that she leaned against the armrest and stretched out on the couch and left me no choice but to sit in between her legs. Besides, she promised me some cuddle time.

I am ridiculously happy just listening to the sounds on the TV and the soft laughter of my girlfriend.

 _My. Girlfriend._

Calliope Torres is mine. She thinks I'm the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. She wants to know everything about me.

…Everything.

Which means I am eventually going to have to tell her about…

No. I can't.

When she finds out, she'll run.

It will be too much for her.

Calliope seems like the type of woman who is carefree and I know she would rather have a girlfriend without so many damn emotional and physical issues.

Maybe… maybe I can start with small things.

Taking a deep breath, I turn my head that is still resting on her shoulder to the side and watch her profile as she watches the TV. God, she is just miraculous.

I place a small kiss on the underside of her chin. This gets her attention and she turns her head to look at me and smiles that bright smile that I honestly feel like is just for me.

Calliope, I am starting to break down my walls for you. Please, don't hurt me.

"My full name is Arizona Nicole Robbins. Most people think I was named for the state, but that's not true. I know _you_ know that's not true because you said there was a story behind my name." We both smile a little bigger. "I was named for a battle ship. The U.S.S. Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, and he saved 19 men before he drowned. Pretty much everything my father did his whole life was about honoring that sacrifice, including naming me Arizona."

Calliope kisses my forehead and I smile as I continue answering her questions that she asked me earlier. "My favorite color is blue. It's my favorite color because I have been told it brings out my gorgeous eyes." I make sure to flutter my eyelashes and we both start to laugh as she lifts one of her hands from my stomach and runs her thumb softly under my eyes.

"Umm… oh yeah! I do wear glasses, but I only like to wear them when I am going to be staying home all day because they are just too annoying. I hate having to push them up my nose all day and constantly clean them off."

"Mmm, I bet you look sexy with glasses." Calliope practically purrs as she nuzzles her face into my neck.

I giggle and lean my neck to the side, giving her more room. "Mmmhmm." My giggle quickly turns into a moan as she starts to place wet, open mouth kisses on my neck. "Tomorrow night, I'll wear my glasses for our date."

"Yay." Calliope quietly cheers into my neck before sucking the very sensitive spot where my shoulder and neck meet.

" _God_ , Calliope." I moan when I feel her hands move down my body and come to rest under my shirt again. I can't help but grind my ass back into her when her fingers trace the undersides of my bra clad breasts. I can feel her moan against my neck and the sound mixed with the vibrations make my mouth go dry and other places very _very_ wet.

I am really enjoying what she is doing with her hands. She slowly cups my breasts and squeezes so softly that I can hardly feel it, and yet… I _feel_ it. I can feel warmth spread throughout my body and my nipples harden under her touch. My body has never had this strong of a reaction to something so simple before.

I whimper quietly when Calliope takes my earlobe into her hot mouth and begins to suck while dragging her nails gently down my stomach and to the waistband of my pants.

"Arizona."

…Calliope just moaned my name. Oh my god, if I thought I was wet before… HA!

"Mmm, Calliope."

"I think" kiss "you have" kiss "too many clothes on." She whispers into my ear as her fingers start running over the button and zipper of my jeans.

Woah, wait!

"Calliope, I- I think we should-"

"Take off your pants?" She whispers as she pops open the button on my jeans. "Me too."

"Wait, C- Callie. Stop." I say a little louder. Feeling a possible panic attack, I quickly push off of her and stand up.

I button my jeans and run my hands through my hair while looking down at a very confused and worried Calliope.

Great job, Robbins. Way to freak her the hell out and you didn't even have to tell her anything.

"Callie, I am so sorry, I just-"

"No. Please do not apologize for stopping me, baby." She whispers as lovingly as she can as she moves to sit up and pats the spot next to her on the couch.

I give her a small smile as I take a seat next to her and lean into her shoulder. I sigh as she wraps her arm around me and places a kiss on my head. "You okay?" She asks, with so much concern in her voice.

I look up at her and simply nod my head. She just watches me for a few seconds, like she is studying me, before she smiles softly and nods her head as well. "Your walls go pretty high up."

It wasn't a question.

I continue to nod my head. "My walls go pretty high up."

Slowly, I feel her moving us back so that we are leaning against the back of the couch. With her arm still around my shoulders, I bring my feet up and curl into her with my head resting on her shoulder. I couldn't tell you how long both of us just sit like this. Watching the TV, but not really taking in anything. We are just being. I really like it.

"What's your shoe size?"

I can't help the laugh that bursts out at her unexpected question.

"Eight. I have at least ten pairs of shoes and…" I pause, forgetting her last question.

"Baths or showers?" I can feel her smiling into my hair and it causes my own genuine smile to form. Wow, she is good at this whole changing the subject, making me happy thing.

"Both." I whisper and close my eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone! I am so sorry that this took so long to post, but hey at least it's here right? Thank you all so much for your reviews, they all make me smile so keep those coming! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Using Calliope as a body pillow is the best decision I think I have ever made.

After my little… incident I guess you could call it, Calliope kept her arms wrapped tightly around me as we continued to watch more episodes of Friends. She didn't ask any questions that she knew I wouldn't be ready to answer, she just kept her arms around me in the safest embrace I have ever felt. We continued to play our little game of twenty questions until an episode of Friends that we both love came on. I was trying to focus on the TV, I really was, but she just kept running her fingers through my hair in the most orgasmic way. She started at the hairs at my temple and slowly worked her way down to the little baby hairs at the back of my neck. That quickly turned into a one handed neck massage which quickly turned into me pushing her back down on the couch so I could lay myself on top of her. Thank god Calliope can take hints because she didn't hesitate to put _both_ of her hands under my shirt and start rubbing my back.

So like I said, using Calliope as a body pillow… best decision ever.

For the past twenty minutes or so, I have been completely blissed out at the amazing hands of my girlfriend, so when I felt her body shaking with laughter underneath me, I opened one eye slowly and squinted at the TV. I couldn't help the lazy smile from forming on my lips as my own body shook with hers.

"I'm sorry." She managed to whisper through her adorable giggles as she placed one hand on my head but kept the other one firmly on my back to try and keep me from moving so much.

I think my heart just melted.

I slowly opened both eyes before turning my head and resting my chin on the back of my hands over her chest. My smile widens as I watch her turn her head to look at me and she flashes her 'only for me' smile that makes my heart race. When she starts tracing lazy patterns on my back and in my hair, I lean forward slightly and close the very small distance between us.

I love this kiss. This kiss is awesome. I never want this kiss to end. Her hands running over my body and through my hair, our lips slowly separating only to quickly come back together again. Our tongues softly touching just enough to feel the others as our lips start to turn up together in matching grins.

This woman certainly knows how to kiss.

After a few more slow kisses, we both reluctantly pull apart for air.

"Mmm, you're good at that." I whisper against her lips.

"I know." She says with a little grin.

I playfully glare at her as I move one hand down to her side and pinch her gently. "You're also very humble." We both can't help but chuckle a little. "I like that in a woman."

"Oh yeah?" She raises her perfect eyebrows and moves to sit up. I push myself off of her and lean my back against one armrest as she does the same against the opposite one. "What else do you like in a woman?"

I smile softly as I look down at our legs and feet intertwined on the couch. "I um-" Just open up a little, Robbins! "I guess I never really thought about it." I glance up at her just in time to see her give me a very skeptical look.

"Liar." She sings with a smirk on her face.

My mouth drops open and I teasingly kick her leg with my foot. "I'm not lying!"

She quickly grabs my foot and starts rubbing it with her goddess hands. "Ohhh that is so not fair, Torres." I practically moan as I drop my head back. Her hands stop moving for only a second before she resumes her ministrations.

I can't help but smirk as I keep my eyes closed and answer her question. "I'm not lying. I honestly never thought about 'my type' before because… I- I never really dated that much." I open my eyes and lift my head up to look at her. She is staring at the foot she is massaging like it just asked her the words most difficult question. At her silence I decide to continue. "I umm- I don't know. I just never liked to open up. Plus, I always liked being free more than being in a relationship. I never wanted to 'belong' to someone, I guess. The whole concept just seemed so… stupid."

At that, Calliope's head snapped up and when her gaze met mine, I could tell that what I just said bothered her.

And why wouldn't it?! I mean, _really?!_ I don't want to _belong to someone?!_ Relationships are _stupid?!_ No. _I_ am stupid.

Before I could do some serious damage control, Calliope squinted her eyes at me before pulling me towards her by my leg. I couldn't help but let out a squeak of surprise at her actions. I was now laying fully on the couch when Calliope stands up and walks out of sight into her bedroom. I can feel my mouth opening and closing, but I seem to have forgotten how to speak unless I am pissing off my girlfriend.

I slowly close my eyes and press the palm of each hand into my eyes in frustration.

Good job, Robbins. No really, good job. At least now Calliope can see how crazy you are and have a chance to cut and run while it's still early.

I shake my head at myself and lower my hands. I take a deep breath and slowly release it as I open my eyes and move to sit up.

Before I have a chance to move, Calliope comes out of her bedroom, her hands full with paper, pens, markers, and two pairs of scissors. I look at her questioningly, but the only response I get is a quick shake of the head as she puts everything on the floor in front of the couch and then quickly goes into the kitchen.

I slowly sit up lean against the armrest of the couch, crossing my legs as I watch Calliope carry a bottle of white wine, two glasses, and a mason jar and sits down on the floor in front of the couch.

Deciding that I should probably keep my mouth shut for the time being, I just watch with a small, curious smile as she pours two glasses of wine and hands one to me. We both take a few sips of the wine that this amazing, flawless woman remembered was my favorite, before we each set our glasses on the coffee table.

"Here's the thing." She begins with a ghost of a smirk on her lips that lets me know that she isn't mad and that feeling causes my small smile to grow as I look at her seriously. "I know that you don't like relationships. I also kind of figured that you are new to this whole being in a relationship thing. Which is why." She pauses to take a sip of her wine. "I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt and choose to ignore everything you just said in the past five minutes."

I can't help but laugh softly as I take a sip of my own wine and wait for her to continue.

"But here's the other thing. I know that you want to be in this with me." I nod my head as quickly as I can, causing her beautiful smirk to grow into her radiant smile. "So that means, I need you to be _all_ in. I need you to open up to me. I need you talk to me and tell me things about yourself and your past." Her face turns serious as she places a hand on my knee. "In time. I know you have your walls, but this won't work if I'm a… open children's book, all easy to read, and you're acting like the really expensive dictionary they keep locked up in the back of the library."

We both laugh at her analogy and I can't help but put my hand over the one she has on my knee.

She is making this all seem so easy and making me feel so at ease.

"So." She says before squeezing my knee and then taking both of our wine glasses and setting them on the coffee table. "I have a plan. We are going to fill this mason jar with the things we want to know about each other. We will write our questions on the paper, cut them into little strips, and we can even decorate them because I know how you Peds people are all about the arts and crafts." I can't help but laugh as I lower myself to the floor and sit across from Calliope so I can look at all of the markers she surprisingly has. "Every day, we can ask each other three questions from this jar. Every answer has to be _detailed._ Okay?" She playfully squints her eyes at me and I softly hit her knee causing us both to laugh.

I am really loving this idea and I want to do it, but I know where this will lead and even though Calliope said 'in time', I'm still a little apprehensive.

I let out a small sigh as I stare into her expressive brown eyes because I know that I am going to agree to this plan. I am going to agree to this plan because it will make her happy but also because I am really excited to find out more about this amazing woman… and for her to find out more about me.

She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I laugh in response as I nod my head.

"Yay!" She squeals, like actually _squeals,_ as she grabs my hands and leans in for a quick kiss.

"That wasn't very badass, ya know." I say with a smirk.

"Oh hush, and start writing." She splits the pile of paper into two and hands me half, along with a pen and a pair of scissors, keeping the markers and mason jar in between us.

"I just have one question."

Calliope looks up at me and smiles. Just waiting for me to ask her a question and being all… smiley. I'm sure that I look like a really big creep right now but, my god, this woman has the ability to make me feel like I can ask her anything and it will be okay.

I can feel my smile grow and a small laugh comes out. "Um… never mind." I was going to ask if any questions were off limits, purely for my own sake, but then I realized that maybe I want Calliope to know. Part of me feels like so much weight will be lifted off of my shoulders, but the other part of me still feels afraid that she will treat me differently or worse… run.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I whisper. I take a few seconds to just look at her before I lean in and kiss her softly. "This is a great idea, Calliope." I whisper against her lips before placing two more quick kisses there and pulling back.

"Only a badass would come up with such an amazing idea."

I can't help but chuckle and shake my head as I start to write. "No, only a very soft, adorable, romantic would come up with such an amazing idea."

I scream, and I mean high pitched, bloody murder scream, when an unexpected pillow hits my face and we both start laughing hysterically at my reaction.

"Would y- you just- write your damn- q-questions?!" I manage to get out through my laughter.

* * *

It was way past midnight when Calliope and I had finished filling the jar with colorful pieces of paper, along with finishing the bottle of wine and the rest of our Chinese.

We were both laying on her floor, side by side, our eyes closed, just enjoying the peace and quiet together after a long day.

I blindly reach for her hand and smile when I find it and lace our fingers together.

"In the spirit of your amazing plan." I whisper and smile when I feel Calliope's body shake next to mine. "I want you to answer all of the questions I did earlier."

"Okay." She whispers back when her soft giggles subside. "Well, you already know my full name is Calliope Torres. What was the next question? Favorite color?"

I open one eye and turn my head to glare at her even though she can't see it. "Umm, hello middle name, where are you?"

"Nope."

"That's a pretty negative middle name, don't ya think?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. _Nope_ you don't get to know my middle name."

"Calliope, if my walls have to come down, so do yours." I laugh softly before closing my eye and resting my head against her shoulder.

I hear her sigh before she rests her head against the top of mine. "Iphegenia."

She whispers so quietly I almost miss it.

Almost.

I smile as I say her name in my head. It's just as beautiful as she is.

"Go ahead. You get _one_ good laugh in and that's it."

I turn my head so I can kiss her cheek softly before I nuzzle into her, breathing her in. "I don't want to laugh. I don't think it's funny at all." I squeeze her hand when I hear her scoff. "Seriously, Calliope, your name is beautiful. It fits you perfectly. It's unique, strong and yet feminine, and kind of sexy."

"Only kind of?"

I laugh with her before I kiss her cheek again. "Very. I meant _very_ sexy."

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres." I can't help but repeat her name out loud.

"Okay! Favorite color was next right?"

I chuckle softly. "Yes, dear."

"Well that's easy. Red. I love the color because it's so in your face, ya know?" I can't help but smile as Calliope continues. "It gets your attention. It's hot, it's sexy. It stands out."

"So basically, if your personality were a color…"

Calliope and I laugh before I feel her nod her head against mine. "Exactly."

"Well I can definitely say red is now my second favorite color. Okay, next was… glasses?"

"Nope, my vison is perfect."

I can't help but pout. I was really hoping Calliope needed glasses because is there anything more hot than Calliope Torres wearing a pair of sexy reading glasses? Umm, no. No there is not. "I am disappointed now."

"I'll try yours own."

"Oh will you?" I laugh with her as I curl my body towards her. I release her hand so I can wrap my arm around her waist. I throw my leg over hers and rest my head more fully on her shoulder.

"Hell yes I am stealing your glasses." She says as she wraps her arms around me.

"I love how 'trying on' turned into 'stealing'".

"You just have to roll with it, baby."

We continue to laugh as I playfully slap her stomach. "Shoe size?"

"Ten. And don't you judge me. I am tall."

"No judgement. However, I may judge the answer to your next question. How many shoes do you have?"

I can tell she is hesitating, so I lift my head to look at her. "Calliope Iph-"

"No!" Her eyes snap open and puts her hand over my mouth as I start to laugh. I think I just found my new favorite way to make her do anything I want.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." She removes her hand from my mouth so she can curl a piece of my hair behind my ear. The action makes me smile as I rest my head back down on her shoulder. "Twenty-three."

"What?!" My head snaps back up and I see a wary smile on her face.

"Give or take… ten."

"Oh my god!"

She throws her hands up in surrender and starts laughing. "I'm sorry, okay? I have an addiction to shoes… and also clothes."

I can't help but laugh as I let my head fall onto her chest. She wraps her arms around me once again and starts to rub my back.

"Baths after a long day. Showers when I am running late in the mornings."

I smile at the answer to her last question because I am typically the same way.

"Hey, it's getting kind of late. Do you- do you want to stay over? Not… like _stay over,_ just… stay over. Like a sleep over for adults, but rated G."

I slowly lift my head up at her question and just look at her. I want to say yes, but I can't. I can't risk having one of my nightmares. I know that she said she wanted to know me and my past but she also said in time and the start of our relationship is definitely _not_ the right time.

"I'm sorry, Calliope, but I should probably just head home." I glance at the clock and notice that it is now almost one in the morning and that makes it all the more difficult to leave. I just want to stay and curl up in bed with Calliope.

I just can't.

Surprisingly, she doesn't question me. She just nods her head in understanding as she runs her hand softly through my hair and smiles. "Text me when you make it home."

I return her smile before leaning forward and kissing her upturned lips.


End file.
